Saudades
by Anita4
Summary: Arrependida de não haver lhe dito tudo o que gostaria quando de sua despedida em Zefir, Marine vem tentando, com todas as suas forças, reencontrar-se com Guru Clef.


**Notas Iniciais: **  
_História escrita para a Semana das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Pós-anime, inspirada na música Missing de Kurota Toshinobu._

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Saudades**

_Eu te amo. Contanto que você seja minha,  
Quero sair correndo por esta estrada  
ao seu encontro agora mesmo._

(_Missing_, por Kubota Toshinobu)

Era como um sonho e Marine sentia-se flutuar enquanto corria pelos corredores do palácio de Zefir. Não sabia sequer se desta vez Lucy ou Anne a acompanharam. Sua cabeça apenas conseguia pensar em um objetivo.

Havia tantos anos que ela vinha pensando assim, em como não deveria ter se impedido da última vez, em como deveria ter declarado seu amor mais cedo para Guru Clef. Tantos anos que de uma vida colorida até conhecer aquele outro mundo, Marine passou a apenas ser levada pela rotina.

E agora, justo quando seus pais já lhe haviam encontrado um provável pretendente, quem ela conheceria na manhã seguinte, ele estava bem à sua frente.

Enfim, aparecera como que por mágica, dentro de um quente jardim de Zefir, cheio de verde, flores, passarinhos cantando... Uma paisagem lúdica que além da terra dos sonhos só poderia pertencer àquele lugar de tão perfeito cada detalhe era. Mais perfeito ainda com o desenho principal daquela moldura.

Ele estava ao alcance de seus braços e não havia mais qualquer palavra que ela lhe pudesse ou precisasse dizer. Passou-se tempo demais entre ela concentrar-se da melhor forma possível e desejar com toda sua força aquele retorno para se pôr em palavras o que queria. Marine avançou em um beijo intenso com o homem de cabelos roxos que, apesar de demonstrar surpresa, sorriu-lhe de volta tão tenro como sempre.

Ah, como ela sonhara com rever aquele sorriso. Mas mesmo em sonhos ela nunca conseguia retornar ali. E ela queria tanto...!

Mais uma vez o casal se beijou, reafirmando seus sentimentos sem trocar qualquer palavra ainda. O calor que a envolvia era familiar, tanto quanto o sabor daqueles lábios a se roçarem contra os seus. Um corpo contra o outro, quase como se tentassem virar um só, quase como se fossem dois ímãs.

O céu de Zefir estava pintado de tons róseos e a luz do sol vinda do leste horizonte os envolveu incomodando seus olhos. Marine tentou limpá-los, concentrar-se no que tinha bem ali consigo. Ela inspirou fundo.

Contanto que Clef fosse seu, ela poderia ficar bem ali, abraçada a ele manhã, tarde, noite. Como ela o amava! Mas sabia que quando lhe olhasse dentro dos olhos, estes lhe falariam tudo o que não queria saber jamais. Ele estava tão ali, a alcance de suas mãos... Não era um sonho, era realmente Clef quem se encontrava a seu lado.

Então, Marine o olhou, já por entre as lágrimas contra que lutava, as quais queria simplesmente engolir de volta, para dentro de seus canais lacrimais. Daquela forma, parecia até que os olhos do outro tremiam à sua frente. E Marine enfim tinha que ouvir o que eles lhe comunicavam.

Aquela despedida após a derrota de Debonair fora de fato a última. Ainda que de alguma forma milagrosa suas amigas e ela houvessem podido ver como Zefir se recuperar um ano depois, ainda que agora ela estivesse de alguma forma estranha em conexão com Guru Clef, eram apenas imagens.

E o sol nascente voltava a lhe incomodar os olhos até que a jovem acordou, balançada pelos chamados da mãe.

- É melhor se levantar logo, querida. Não vai querer se atrasar para conhecer seu pretendente e a família dele, - disse-lhe, balançando-a suavemente.

Marine assentiu, ainda com a garganta embargada tal qual durante o semissonho.

Era agridoce como a noite em que Marine conseguira alcançar seu amado se tornara uma segunda despedida. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o sabor nos lábios da bênção que ele lhe dera.

Era tão injusto...! Mas aquilo não lhe impediria de tentar mais uma vez e mais uma e outra, concluiu. E levantou-se afinal para se preparar para o _brunch_.

Fim!

_Sinto sua falta. Se me fosse permitido,  
queria ficar abraçado com você,  
na luz do dia e nas noites de estrelas._

(_Missing_, por Kubota Toshinobu)

Anita, 06/06/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Feliz dia dos namorados adiantado? Rsrsrs. Juro que fiz de tudo para não ficar como minhas outras fics com final parecido, mas confesso que não faço ideia se consegui. Mas não importa, essa era realmente a história que eu queria contar. _

_No final, a estrutura ficou diferente. Por exemplo, eram para ser três cenas: reencontro, explicação, fim, mas acabou tudo na mesma cena, no máximo uma cena final com a mãe da Marine. E era para ter tido diálogos, mas enquanto eu ouvia a música em que me inspirei, acabei achando melhor pôr essa incapacidade de a Marine falar. _

_Falando na música inspiração, apesar de ela ser o Kurota Toshinobu, eu mal conheço a versão dele, ouço mesmo a da Nakashima Mika e, principalmente, a do Takarazuka. Informação inútil, mas nunca se sabe quem vai estar com tempo o bastante para ouvir, né?_

_Por fim, aguardo comentários, sugestão, críticas desde que construtivas... Enviem ao menos um sinal de fumaça de que leram, tá? :D _

_E até a próxima! (Com um final mais felizinho, espero)._


End file.
